kitty dean
by cold kagome
Summary: dean got curse and got turn to a kitty..


**SAM know him and dean have bad luck**

**but still, SAM look at dean who is a freaking small cat.**

**Sam sweat drop, when he saw his brother the cat glare at him.**

**Sam carry his brother in his arm, pray his brother won't bit him again,**

**sam hold his brother tight, **

**"stop dean.'' just wait tell we get to our room.**

**''dean glare.''**

**Sam felt his brother stop moving around.**

**sam smile, **

**''thank dean, just wait okay, we almost there.. Sam told his brother**

**Sam smile when he saw his cat nodded..**

**five minutes Sam open the room door and got in..**

**sam put his brother down to his bed..**

**dean jump around and now looking at himself...**

**with anxious, dean stop and look at SAM,**

**when he saw his little brother move to his bed..**

**dean couldn't believe he a freaking cat, looking at himself in the mirror**

**with a snickering .. with unbelieved of what he seeing..**

**dean stop when he saw his brother move to the bathroom.**

**dean move after him, when Sam never came out, dean called out Sammy name..**

**but dean know sam can't hear what he said.. only sound.**

**''meow, Sammy, meow.'' dean cried out, and hitting the door with his paw**

**dean stop when he heard noise, the open and Sam came out wet..**

**''sorry dean i was cleaning my face.**

**Sam told dean patently...**

**SAM move away from the door and went to his bed, Sam saw his dean follow him.**

**sam sit down, and close his eye and lay down ..**

**SAM felt someone was looking at him, Sam open his eye and saw dean was laying down **

**next to him, sam smile pet dean head.**

**''dean got to sleep, we see what we could do tomorrow**

**''dean nodded.. and close his eye**

**and went to sleep..**

**Sam close his eye too and went to sleep..**

**Sam felt dean jump him again, SAM open his eye and saw dean looking at him**

**smirking at him, sam didn't know cat could do that.. but he does know, with dean**

**anything can happen..**

**''hey dean,'' stay there**

**''dean meow..''**

**SAM got up, put dean next to him in his bed**

**sam went to the bathroom , taking a bath..**

**Sam stop when he saw dean laying down on the floor close to the bathroom door**

**guarding the door.. SAM smile.. knowing no matter what his brother form.**

**he will alway put him first.**

**SAM heard his brother meow, and Sam turn to look at him..**

**dean was meow trying to jump in the bath tube..**

**dean what wrong.'' Sam ask**

**.. dean froze then saw sam then took a big jump, and dean landing down sam chest..**

**SAM got dean in time before dean touch the water..**

**sam sigh.''**

**''dean are trying to get me a heart attack.''**

**SAM saw dean roll his eye... and meow**

**linking himself clean..**

**SAM ran his fingers trough dean small cat hair.. dean purr**

**sam smile happy.. laughing his head, knowing dean will kill him later**

**when he back to normal. for petting him..**

**SAM gently got his brother, and grab the towel and dry dean**

**sam hold his brother tight when dean was trying to get away from him .**

**dean will you please stop.. I'm just drying you..**

**do you want to be wet dean?**

**SAM saw dean stop and glare at him, but dean didn't move**

**he wait for Sam to finish dry him..**

**sam saw dean was dry, and put dean on the ground and dean**

**ran out of the bathroom.**

**Sam sigh.''**

**SAM went out of the bathroom, with clean clothe on**

**after that sam went to his bed and went to get his laptop to fine a any information**

**about the curse.. SAM search and told dean, who again**

**not happy ..**

**''dean jump on the bed and join SAM who still looking for clue..**

**to help him..**

**dean chase Sam hand, trying to catch it, but SAM keep pushing away**

**.dean glare and went after Sam hand, dean paw got hold of SAM clothe, and hold on**

**tight, not letting go when sam try to get him off..**

**dean meow happy when SAM stop pushing him, dean continue to hold on and play with **

**SAM clothe..**

**dean heard SAM sigh annoy, but Sam didn't do anything, just ignore him..**

**just reading whatever he saw in his laptop..**

**Sam close his laptop and told dean he only will be cat for couple of day.**

**sam just heard his brother meow and move away the room..**

**2 minutes later SAM went out to grab some food, but it wasn't easy **

**dean would not want to stay in the room, when he went out and close the door**

**dean scream meow so loudly that SAM went back to get dean, and take him with him.**

**when SAM hold dean, dean stop cried meow and purr happy cuddly SAM face, and licking **

**too, sam didnt do anything just pet dean gently, saying sorry for ever thinking to leave **

**him alone in the room. SAM know dean does not like when Sam go somewhere without **

**him.. dean would panicking crazy..**

**SAM saw a burger place near bye, SAM went there and grab a couple of Burger, and drink**

**that they both like..**

**dean was sitting down on sam lap, trying to climb him..**

**sam roll his eye, and let dean play**

**after they got they food and went back to the hotel and eat..**

**dean play again around the room, chase thing, SAM just watch amusement at dean**

**smile happy for once that his brother is **

**being happy, even if was for alittle bit..**

**hope you like.. sorry if i suck**

**trying my best**


End file.
